Redanian Dynasty
*King of Kovir and Poviss *Queen of Temeria *Earl of Kovir *sovereign of Yamurlak *sovereign of Arcsea *sovereign of Ghelibol |Founder = Sambuk |Culture = Nordling |Status = Extant |Residence = Tretogor |Related = House of Troyden}} The Redanian Dynasty is an ancient royal line that traces its roots back to the Landing of the Exiles in Pontar Delta, to legendary King Sambuk who established his realm there around . The land wasn't unified until the reign of famous King Radovid I the Great. In early days Novigrad was the capital but there was also an extra palace in Tretogor already by the time of King Radovid I. After Novigrad was taken by Temerians in the Seven Years' War, King Vestibor moved his court to Tretogor for good.Redanian Dynasty - Vestibor One of its famous branches is the House of Troyden originated by Duke Troyden, the not-so-beloved brother of King Radovid I. History Red and white, or gules and argent in heraldry, have been the colors of Redanian state and its nationality since the kingdom's earliest days. The silver eagle was used as an emblem by King Abrad the Old Oak in his age and after his death came to be the emblem of the royal family. The eagle had several shapes through the ages and different heraldic figures and elements appeared on him until after the annexation of Yamurlak, country located between the rivers Buina and Braa, King Radovid IV the Bald issued a special decree establishing the coat of arms thus: Gules, an eagle displayed Argent crowned, beaked and membered Or, grasping in the dexter claw a sceptre Or. The eagle is charged on the breast with an escutcheon: Sable a cross Or. Escutcheon is arms of Yamurlak.Redanian Dynasty - Radovid IV During its long history, the Redanian royal family has made dynastic alliances with various courts and noble houses despite the fact that the earliest kings up to Dambor were polygamists. They are distantly related to other two ancient houses, Cintran House of Raven and Temerian Dynasty, although the relationship with the latter is at an all-time low. Other royalties include Kaedwenian Dynasty of the Unicorn, lines of monarchs from Cidaris, Lyria and Rivia and Malleore as well as those of Kovir and Poviss, due to its first rulers coming from the House of Troyden and also because shortly after ascending the throne, House of Thyssen cared to make a direct connection with the Redanians too. Some noble families related to the dynasty are counts of Houtborg, knights of Saint-Villers and poor noble house from Kovir into which Beatrix was born. Members Male * Sambuk * Abrad * Radovid I * Troyden * Dambor * Vestibor * Radovid II * Radovid III * Vizimir I * Vridank * Heltmult * Denhard * Radovid IV * Heribert * Vizimir II * Radovid V Female * Falka * Riannon * Dalimira * Milena Consorts * Maria Pulcheria * Caitlyn of Kaedwen * Cirra of Cintra * Viviana * Beatrix of Kovir * Cerro * Ramona Thyssen * Fiametta * Diana de Saint-Villiers * Hedwig of Malleore * Adda the White (optionally) Family tree References pl:Dynastia Redańska Category:Families Category:Redania Category:Royal dynasties